A Chase To Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin meets the Vulpimancer brothers. How will it go? Read on!


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**I only own Rachel, Chocolate, Taco, and Sparkle. All other characters belong to their respective owners. Also, I don't own YouTube.**

* * *

**A Chase To Friends**

Kristin ran as fast as she could through the forest, gazing over her shoulder and seeing her two pursuers behind her. She ran faster and saw the Grant Mansion come into view and burst in, running until she had to stop and catch her breath and felt someone grab her. She screamed and twisted around to punch the person, only to have that someone stop her fist in mid-punch.

"Kristin? Are you alright?"

Her mind caught up that it was Rook who had caught her and she tried to calm her breathing. Rachel then came up.

"Kristin? What's wrong, hon?" she asked.

"Wild dogs," Kristin panted out, stumbling forward a little and Rook caught her, bringing her into the room and setting her on the bed while he got out his Proto-Tool and waited patiently by the door. Rachel stayed beside Kristin but had her Proto-Tool ready too.

It was quiet for a bit, but then they all heard someone coming up the stairs. Rook jumped out with his weapon ready.

"Hey!" said a voice. "Rook, it's us!"

At the voice that sounded too familiar to her, Kristin shot up to her feet and ran down the hall, screaming, barely hearing Rachel and Rook calling her as the two aliens that had been pursuing Kristin before now went after her. Rachel was about to follow, but Rook stopped her.

"Hang on," he said. "I think they were the two 'wild dogs' she told us about."

Realization dawned on Rachel's face and she chuckled a little before becoming serious.

"Do you think we should be on hand in case she gets overly frightened?" she asked.

"We'll wait for them to call for backup if they need it," said Rook. "Meanwhile, where were we before we heard her come in?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, but was smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and he kissed her back, holding her close as they made out.

* * *

Kristin was still running and then felt the floor shake, making her fall down and scoot back as both the aliens came after her. One was orange colored with no tail and the other was like it, only a bit bigger, red colored and a long tail. Both had no eyes and teeth that jutted out. The poor teen was about to faint when a smaller alien colored black and white came out, no doubt wondering what was going on.

"Uncle Ultimate Wildmutt, what are you and Uncle Wildmutt doing?" she asked.

To Kristin's shock, the red one turned to the small alien. "We were trying to calm this girl down," he said. "We didn't realize you were sleeping, Sparkle."

"I wasn't," she answered and turned to the young woman. "Who are you?"

The teen was too stunned to answer and felt something gently wrap under her arms and help her up. She saw two long black dreadlocks that belonged to a tall black and green alien that looked like Sparkle, only definitely male.

"Come on in, guys," he said. "Let's get her into a chair before we submit her to twenty questions."

The two look alike dogs nodded and Sparkle jumped up on the orange one with a giggle. Kristin saw the beast smile and begin to playfully jump around, making the small alien hold on as she giggled more.

"Whoa, horsey! Whoa!" she giggled happily, the cute moment actually made Kristin calm down a bit and smile as Wildmutt acted like a horse for Sparkle, making the young alien laugh as he continued to jump around a bit, but also making sure his niece didn't fall off his back.

Feedback chuckled as he watched his daughter play 'horse and cowgirl' with Wildmutt and felt the teen he was helping stay upright begin to calm down as she smiled a little in amusement. Rachel came up the stairs with her phone in her hand, a huge smile on her face as she watched the two play around before Wildmutt came to a stop, fake pretending he was exhausted, but he did look a little winded. Rachel saved the video and came over, taking Sparkle into her arms.

"Okay, Sparkle," she said with a chuckle. "I think you wore your poor uncle out."

Wildmutt gave a playful growl and Rachel laughed a little. "Of course you are," she said to him, a smile on her face as he growled again. "No, I'm not posting it on YouTube. You know any video we record is for family only."

Kristin looked back and forth at them. "What?" she asked, confused.

Rachel looked up with a smile. "It's alright, Kristin," she said.

"Rachel can understand my brother due to her gift of understanding animals," said Ultimate Wildmutt.

"Then how come I can understand you and not him?" the young teen asked, a tad freaked out a little, but calmer than earlier.

Ultimate Wildmutt smiled. "Because I can speak English and he can't," he said a bit cockily, making Wildmutt growl at him and jump at him. The other four got clear of the scuffle and Rachel shook her head.

"The reason Wildmutt is unable to speak like his brother is because his vocal cords aren't fully developed like his brother's," she said. "Wildmutt can growl out his name, but that pretty much it."

"So, you can understand animals?" asked Kristin. "How?" Then her face grew red. "Sorry, that was rude."

Rachel lightly laughed. "No, it's not," she said gently. "It was a gift granted to me by a Celestialsapien a long time ago."

"It's really cool how Auntie Rachel can talk to any kind of animal," said Sparkle happily, making the other three smile as they watched the scuffle end.

"Alright, you two," Rachel said with a mildly stern note in her voice. "That's enough. You both are equally good Vulpimancers."

They nodded to Rachel and turned to Kristin and came up to her. The teen froze a little, but Feedback gently shushed her.

"They won't hurt you," he said.

Sparkle, who was still in her aunt's arms, leaned up and whispered something to her. With a smile, Rachel put two fingers on the right side of her brain, like she was communicating with someone.

Wildmutt then turned and growled something to his brother, but it wasn't a mean growl, just a friendly growl.

"Is she?" asked Ultimate Wildmutt.

"What did he say?" asked Kristin.

Rachel came over and whispered something to Feedback, who chuckled and gently dragged Kristin into the room behind them, gently pushing her to sit in a chair while his dreadlocks tied around her and Rachel helped him by gently tipping the chair back so that it was one its back and Kristin was looking up at the ceiling, wondering what they were going to do.

Feedback looked at the two brothers and nodded before looking at Kristin. "Both Wildmutt and Ultimate Wildmutt want to welcome you as their friend," he said with a smile.

"How are they going to do that?" she asked, a little worried.

The Conductoid grinned. "By tickling you," he said.

No sooner had he said that, the teen felt two warm tongues licking her face and her neck, making her giggle and then they gently used their claws on her neck, making her laughter grow.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out.

Feedback, Rachel, and Sparkle laughed as they watched the cute scene.

"DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T FILM THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!" the teen shrieked.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Rachel truthfully.

Sparkle giggled. "Uncle Wildmutt and Uncle Ultimate Wildmutt are like two puppy dogs with their owner," she giggled out.

Feedback chuckled. "I think they're acting similar to how Chocolate and Taco act when Rachel comes home from work," he said.

Rachel smiled as she knew what he meant. She had lost count of the times she had come home and been practically plowed over by the two dogs who were always happy to see her after she returned from being gone so long.

Kristin was now squealing as the two Vulpimancers continued to tickle her sensitive neck and Feedback could feel her struggles weakening and he loosened his dreadlocks a bit. "Okay, she's starting to get tired, guys," he said.

Both brothers stopped and the male Conductoid helped Kristin up as she regained her breath but was still laughing a bit. "Whew! These two are worse than Rath and I thought a tickle torture from him was bad," she joked.

Rachel laughed. "All the aliens are good ticklers," she said with a smile. "Especially when they can expertly capture you like how Feedback can."

Said alien smirked at her. "Shall I demonstrate?" he asked.

"Run, Auntie!" said Sparkle and Rachel turned to do so, but Feedback's dreadlocks were faster as he captured them and pulled them to him, making them both laugh as he set them free and they got up.

Kristin watched them as she patted both Vulpimancers on the head, making them pant happily like they were dogs, which made her laugh a little as she accepted their friendship, happy that her circle of friends were growing, even if they were aliens.

But they were cool to her, all the same.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
